There is a continuous need for improving the scrubbing and cleaning abilities of cleaning apparatuses in general, such as indoor floor cleaners and submersible pool cleaning apparatuses specifically, such as pool cleaning robots. Besides vacuuming and filtering incoming pumped water, the performance of the brushing, scrubbing and/or algae trimming functions and their qualities are paramount. The cleaning and pool cleaning industry are using a variety of different types of brushes for a variety of tasks. In addition to scrubbing floor surfaces and/or pool walls and sweeping the accumulated dirt, other prominent function of the brushes is to direct said brushed and swiped dirt towards a suction inlet of a pool cleaning apparatus for vacuuming said dirty water into the pool cleaner filtering system. These brushes rely mainly on the vacuum and suction power of the pool cleaner apparatus to be able to capture the dirt into the suction inlet. With this purpose in mind, at the present moment, most brushes designs can achieve only partial dirt diversions effectiveness.
There is a growing need to provide more effective cleaning brushes for pool cleaning apparatuses.